Fainting Rainbows
by flawlessphoenix
Summary: Stiles is out for an intense jog prepping for the start of the lacrosse season when he finds himself falling in more ways than one. Human AU. Mild sexual content. Slash. (rated M just to be on the safe side)


_This is terrible. Everything about this is terrible._

The spurs of Stiles's heels are aching. The epic playlist he created to pump him up now only serve to piss him off to no end. Not that he can hear much of the music as his heart starts beating triple time and his breathing comes out harsh and ragged. He's pretty sure death is in his near future. There's burning, so much burning all over his body. The never-ending sweat- he's drenched to the point where he does not know anymore where it's coming from. The feel of cotton - the fabric that chafes his thighs...

 _Where are you, Death? Please release me from this mortal form!_

Stiles's plea for death's sweet release was put on hold when he caught sight of the guy across the street putting himself through the same hell. Running up north as Stiles barely moves south. Luckily, the mystery guy didn't seem to resemble a worn out dog panting with its tongue lolling out on the side on a hot summer day like Stiles was sure he looked right now. Only because of the fatigue and severe soreness, mind you. Definitely not because the mystery guy was shirtless… and glistening.

 _Oh no._

And now the guy is catching Stiles staring as North (Stiles) and South (other guy) meet at the equator.

 _Oh my God, would you look at that._

The perfect body didn't faze Stiles...okay, it didn't faze him too much. He did play on the most disturbingly hot lacrosse team straight out of his cleverly disguised computer folder named 'low-fat recipes' to deter his dad from looking. It was that smile the mystery guy threw Stiles's way that was nothing short of astonishing. So open and friendly and full of rainbows.

 _Aw, he's waving so much. Like, who smiles and waves like that for a random bypasser?_

Maybe Stiles can find out when the absolutely adorable guy, special emphasis on the abs, comes over.

 _Wait, why is rainbow smiles coming over without his smile and a deep frown taking its place? That's a damn shame._

Why did Stiles suddenly find himself on the ground? And why is Stiles's whole side of his body throbbing painfully?

 _Find out all of these questions and more after these words from our sponsors._

Oh boy, whatever happened to Stiles has really screwed up his perception of reality.

Stiles is face to face with the stranger and the sky as a background as he's being rolled on his back. Oh. Somehow Stiles has found himself fainted on the ground. Neat. What a great, and not completely embarrassing way to meet a cute guy.

"Are you okay, man? Are you asthmatic? I have an inhaler. Do you need a hit?" The stranger shoots off rapidly.

"I don't have asthma. Even if I did, I wouldn't take some rando's drugs. That would be violating my sacred rules of survival." Stiles tries to sit up but his body doesn't cooperate. "I think I pulled a muscle-all of them. I dunno, I just can't move."

"Okay…" The cute stranger didn't look like he knew what to do. "Do you live around here?"

"I bet you'd like to know that, buddy. Rule 1… or 3, whatever. You do not disclose your residential location to perfect strangers." _Emphasis on perfect. That crooked jaw is art._ Stiles hopes he kept those thoughts inside his head.

"Fine, I'll take you to my place. My mom's a nurse, she's probably home by now."

"Nuh-uh. Rule 2… or 6, whatever. There will be no getting lured into cars with unknown boys. Or following strangers with candy."

"I don't have a car, I share with my mom. And I don't carry out candy on a jog. I have some Gatorade though."

"Rule number-it-doesn't-matter, no partaking drinks -"

The stranger finishes, "From strangers. I think I get it. H-how do I, like, help you with all of these rules? I wanna help." The stranger hovers his hands over Stiles, wanting to pick him up or check his pulse but afraid to break Stiles's rules.

"I dunno - gotta follow the rules, bro."

"Um, do you mind waiting while I get my mom? I live close by."

"Sure. I don't think I'm moving any time soon, so ride like the wind bullseye."

Stiles stares off at the fast-moving legs running down the block and wonders how do cows get back up when they're tipped over. Yeah, resting is not helping his head much right now. Stiles belatedly realizes a few things as he waits for his rescuer. One, he was slurring his words through the entire interaction. He finds out from the wet puddle of drool under his chin. _Sexy look, Stiles._ Two, the stranger looked great in his shorts as he ran for help. And three...well, he forgot. He thinks it was about whether he came out with his phone.

Before Stiles can figure out if he had his phone and if he would willingly unlock it for the stranger, the guy races back with a woman in pale blue scrubs. Lucky for Stiles, she's wearing a blood-free pair of scrubs. Stiles didn't want vomit along with being paralyzed.

"Hey there, honey. My son says you can't move."

"Yeah."

"What's your name? Mine is Melissa, this is my son - Scott."

"I'm Stiles." He reveals; it's not his real name so he figures he can let his rule slide.

"Stiles... interesting name. Okay, I am going to do my best to help you get moving again. Just bear with me."

Stiles instantly feels at ease with Melissa. She radiates calmness and sincerity. He kinda feels she isn't a stranger anymore.

"Scott, I need you to massage his muscles to help with the damage."

Scott nods and does as command. And of course with Stiles's luck the hot stranger- Scott -has to start at his thighs.

Stiles promises to any higher power listening that he'll serve meals every weekend at the soup kitchen and never eavesdrop on his dad's calls if the only thing below his waist simulated is his legs. Especially in front Scott's mom - who, if Stiles plans well enough, will become his future husband. He's already outlining his five-year plan to woo Scott, who is becoming less of a stranger with every finger digging into his flesh.

His prayers go unheard and his fantasy of being Mr. Stiles 'I have no idea what his last name is but I will gladly take it and him' hyphen Stilinski evaporate as blood flows to his crotch.

He can already feel the betrayal of stirring in his pants as Scott kneads his wonderful hands into Stiles's legs. He closes his eyes wanting to cry at the situation. Scott's mom is busy monitoring his breathing, pulse, and eye movement. Everything above the border, so at least he has that.

 _Go down! Go down! Please!_

It's like the more Stiles yells at his body, the more it rebels. And with Scott continued massage it won't be long until he notices.

And with the way Scott practically shoves his mom out of the way to scoop Stiles up off the pavement - bridal style - it was all too apparent what Stiles failed so spectacularly to prevent from popping up.

"Um, I really think, uh, Stiles here would be better off the ground. I can take him home." Stiles doesn't know Scott well, or at all, but even he can tell Scott's not much of a liar. Which is pretty adorable.

"You know where he lives?"

"Of course I do! He's my new friend. It's down this way." Scott nods his head to the right.

Stiles coughs pointedly at Scott's mistake.

Scott catches Stiles's subtle head jerk. "Oh, I mean this way! This is the way."

"Alright, call me if anything changes for the worse. See, didn't I tell you you'd make new friends here."

Scott bobs his head exaggeratedly, pressured to get Stiles away ASAP. "You did, that's what you told me. See you, Mom."

Stiles thanks her for her help as Scott scurries in the right direction before his mom realizes Scott hadn't known Stiles' name.

"Eat some bananas too, if have you any."

 _Ugh, don't mention phallic foods!_

Stiles hopes Scott didn't catch his twitch in his shorts.

When the two are out of Melissa's sight, Scott places Stiles down on an unoccupied lawn, propping him against a tree. He sits beside heaving a sigh from carrying Stiles. Although he's grateful that Scott's mom hadn't witnessed the tent in Stiles's shorts, he's less grateful that his shorts are still tented. He looks up from the rise in his shorts to find Scott looking at it as well from the corner of his eyes licking his lips. He blushes at being caught by Stiles and averts his eyes.

Scott laughs at himself. "Is it really shallow that I want to ask you out even more now?"

"Wait. Does that mean you wanted to ask me out before?"

"I did, I've seen you around before."

"Am I being too fast if I ask you to keep massaging me when we get to my place?"

"Are you sure that's not breaking one of your rules?"

Stiles shrugs, happy to be able to find movement in his shoulders. "Some rules are worth breaking."

"Then I wouldn't mind lending a helping hand."

And there's that smile, this one more mischievous than the friendly one he first laid eyes on. Stiles can really get used to having any smile of Scott's as a permanent fixture in his life.


End file.
